


you’re a star in the face of the sky

by rocketmans



Series: madderton verse [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, set whilst filming rocketman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: filming rocketman takes it’s toll on taron.really short!





	you’re a star in the face of the sky

taron could feel the gentle thumping of richard's heart from where his head was resting on his chest. the younger man's fingers were curled into the older's sweater and they laid in a comfortable silence other than each other's breathing. 

when you're filming a movie where you're an abused and emotionally scarred rockstar, it becomes really tiring easily. and it’s even more difficult when your boyfriend is playing one of the abusers. filming tough scenes, especially with bryce and richard, always took its toll on taron. nothing too serious, but he always needed a little time to himself or with richard to recharge himself.

so it wasn’t exactly uncommon on set to find the couple clinging to each other after filming. they were usually in either taron or richard’s trailer with taron tucked into richard’s chest and his eyes resting closed, whilst richard just ran gentle touches up and down taron’s back.

“how’re you feeling, sweetheart?” richard asked.

“could be better.” taron sighed. 

richard chuckled slightly and crained his neck to kiss taron’s temple. 

“i know, i know. i wish i could take it all away. but do you wanna know somethin’?” taron glanced up at him with tired and glassy eyes, “you’re doing amazin’, t.” he smiled tiredly at him before closing his eyes again. 

“what do we have left to film?” taron slurred, sleepily. 

“i think you have a scene with jamie maybe,” richard looked down at his phone to check the filming schedule dexter had sent as well as the time. “you’re in luck, it’s actually tomorrow.”  
taron let out a sigh of relief before speaking again.

“m’kay. does that mean we can take a nap now?” richard grinned down at taron before planting several more kisses on the crown of taron’s head. 

“whatever you want, sunshine.” richard spoke into taron’s hair and taron let out a soft giggle.

“i love you, rich.”

“i love you, t.”


End file.
